Cool yet stupid SpongeBob ideas stolen from the internet
Kelp Flakes (30-minute TV Movie) - SpongeBob eats Kelp Flakes for 30 minutes (while Squidward gets attacked by Mr. Krabs with rabies in the background and Patrick just sits there in the background) *Donkey Krabs - Plankton turns Mr. Krabs into a donkey that annoys everyone in the Krusty Krab *Face Freeze Once Again - For some reason, not only do SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs get Face Freeze, but everyone else in the Bikini Bottom gets it as well. *The Temper Tantrum (TV Movie): SpongeBob throws a temper tantrum for the entirety of the episode when Squidward and Patrick eat each others' brains. *Are You Happier Now?: Squidward gets depressed again but then he TRULY commits suicide *Brain-Melt!: SpongeBob melts his brain and becomes dumber than his best friend. *How Are You? - SpongeBob and Patrick say "Hi how are you?" simultaneously for 11 minutes. *Pee - SpongeBob has to pee but does not find the bathroom then decides to piss for 11 minutes at Squidward's house. *Crab vs. Squirrel - Mr. Krabs wants to kill Sandy because he is jealous of the fact that SpongeBob is more friends with Sandy than with Mr. Krabs *Fat Pat - It turns out that Patrick weighs 100 kg, so he cries for 11 minutes *A Pal for Pet Sitter Pat's Secret Recipe: Patrick pet-sits for Puffy Fluffy while SpongeBob visits his great grammy-ma. *Professor Cuddle E. Buddies: Squidward teaches a music class with Cuddle E. Hugs and SpongeBob. *Something Unknown: SpongeBob's bad breath ruins Squidward's art class. *One Sportz Meal with Sandy: SpongeBob and Patrick play sports with Pearl and the Sandy fur robot. *The Library Cards: Patrick destroys a rare Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy card while his brain is stuck in a doorway. *Super Evil Aquatic Club for Villains VI: The Motion Picture Is Go!: Plankton and Man Ray make a live-action recreation of the Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Lost Episode. *The Atlantis Ugh Pooper Pantis Who Could Fly: SpongeGar invents inflatable pants and gets locked out of his house on a tour to Atlantis. *Walking the Free Paranoia 2.0.: Mr. Krabs becomes severely paranoid after Plankton takes Free Sample Krabby Patties on a cruise with Karen 2.0. *The Smooth Thing who Came to Bikini Bottom: A radioactive Smelly interrupts a Kelpy G concert. *The Cave-Dwelling Sponge-Cano Whisperer: Spongey Spongey sends clams to a volcano. *Growth Attack: Pearl eats whelks while going through her growth spurt. *To LongPants or Not to Ripped Pants: Nobody recognizes SpongeBob in his ripped long pants. *Bummer Bubblestand: SpongeBob tries to get into the Krusty Krab, and run a bubblestand at the same time. *Dying SpongeBob's Last Day Without Pie: SpongeBob tries not to cry while saving Jellyfish Fields and eating pie. *FartPants- Patrick farts on Squidward for 11 minutes. *Gary Has Pee Pee - Gary MUST URINAGTE!!!11 *Patrick - Patrick *SpongeBob L;iteerpants - SDpongeBob SWEEPS squidward's house and Neptune farts on everybody. (99 minute movie) *Static Sponge: SpongeBob stares at a static television screen in his house for 11 minutes while random background events happen. *Squid Crimes: A montage of Squidward getting framed and arrested for crimes by everyone in Bikini Bottom, and then he decides to purposely do crimes and frame them on everyone else to get back at them, but this fails and he instead gets arrested again every time. *Laughter: SpongeBob laughs endlessly for the entire episode and annoys everyone in Bikini Bottom. *Scum on the Wall: SpongeBob tries to clean fungus off his wall for 11 minutes, he fails in the end and the fungus devours his house. *Day to Night: (18 hour special!) Literally just Bikini Bottom transitioning from morning to midnight where the episode randomly ends *SpongeBob Crying (aka A Day Without Tears 2.0) (TV movie) - SpongeBob cries for 44 minutes straight. *Choir Boys 2.0 - Choir Boys but with Patrick instead of SpongeBob. *SpongeBob and Patrick Play Coralnite - The title… *Aaaaa (three hour special): An epic crossover between SpongeBob, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Sanjay and Craig, Breadwinners, and all of the other bad Nickelodeon sitcoms where they annoy everyone in Bikini Bottom (constant screaming, Squidward torture and lots of ink, no comeuppance for actions). If you thought Infinity War is the most ambitious crossover event in history, you might think you’re wrong. *Eating everything - Patrick eats everything *Plankton Politely Asks for the Formula - Plankton politely asks for the formula and gets it because he said "please" when asking for it *Destroying the Human Race - An Anti-Human Propaganda episode, in this episode SpongeBob and friends destroy the whole human race *Ink Smoothie - A sequel to Ink Lemonade except Patrick makes smoothies out of ink. *Nothing (TV Movie) - Patrick does nothing for 44 minutes. *Everybody Hates SpongeBob - The entire civilization of Bikini Bottom treats SpongeBob like crap. *The Super Spongy 22 Minute Special - SpongeBob watches paint dry. *The Super Spongy 22 Minute Special 2.0 - SpongeBob goes to Sandy's treedome to watch grass grow. *Returns Returns Returns Returns Returns (22-minute special): Squilliam, Shiny, Man Ray, Spot and his puppies, and Dirty Bubble sit around having a casual conversation. *There's a Picture in the Roof: Patrick, a tourist, and hippies sit on the roof of the Krusty Krab. *Don't Feed the Bunny: SpongeBob tries to get Bunny Wunny hired for a job. *Worm Lemonade: Patrick makes lemonade out of Prickles and his friends. *Out of the Coupon: Mr. Krabs tries to kill Patrick over his coupon. *Plankton Gets Insurance Retires: Karen kicks Plankton to Dullsville after he tries to inherit life insurance money. *Baby to Milkshake: Baby Squidward gets enrolled at the milkshake academy. *Bumper to Bubble: SpongeBob focuses on the bubble boat. There is nothing but the bubble boat. *Evil Sauce: The Sizzlemaster teaches SpongeBob to drive. *Patrick! Eating Patrick?: Patrick enters a board-game eating competition. *Married to The Whole Tooth: Mr. Krabs marries Patrick's baby tooth. *Sentimental Game: Alfred the Lightbulb plays golf. *Obama Mama (22 Minute Special): SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward watch Obama scratch his butt casually for 22 minutes. *PAT THE SNAIL- Patrick goes on an adventure around the world to find snail bites *Toilet Land- Toilets invade bikini bottom (22 minutes special) *The tie- Spongebob loses his tie so he pesters Squidward until he gets a new one *Eeek! Another urchin!- Patrick tries to find sea urchins and tries to prickle Squidward with them *Meow meow- Gary tells a story with only the word “meow” (2 HOUR TV MOVIE) *Money (Special): Mr. Krabs sniffing money for 22 minutes. *Wet Camera (BIGGEST SPECIAL EVER): Patrick drools in front of the camera for 7182916 days (19,666 years) straight. Yes, really. No overlaps and just 100% all completed animation. *The Lemonade Whisperer: Patrick makes clam lemonade. *No Gone Please: No Pictures Please, except the tourist is gone and Patrick just runs around saying dumb things to himself. *Appointment Overbooked at the TV Treedome: SpongeBob tries to go back and forth between having tea with Sandy and watching Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *House Sittin' for Big Sister Sam: Sandy hires Sam as a house-sitter. Hilarity ensues. *Face Frozen Face-Off Freeze!: SpongeBob and Patrick make stupid faces during a sled race. *The Main Drain-Cano!: Squidward finds the main drain, pulls it, and then falls into a volcano. *Sportz Gone: SpongeBob and Krabby Patty Meat Patrick play sports. *There's an Artist in my Buddies: SpongeBob goes to art class with Squidward and some hippies. *20,000 Nasty Chocolate Patties Under the Sea with Nuts: SpongeBob makes a traveling restaurant selling chocolate bars and nasty patties. *To Save a SquirrelHenge: SpongeHenge, but Patrick tries to eat SpongeBob throughout the entire thing. *Smelly Returns: Squidward is covered in concrete again, but this time he goes through even more torment. *Dare or Square: The series's 20th anniversary. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs crawl through the Chum Bucket's vents while Patchy calls even more celebrities. *Sink Buddy: Sink Buddy gets revenge on Bubble Buddy. Sequels include Sink Buddy Returns and Sinktown. *Squidward's Legs: Squidward's legs, and just his legs, are shown on screen while Squidward does things around the house. *Waterslide Whistle Stooges: SpongeBob and Patrick play slide whistles at a waterpark. *Ditchin' Shuffleboarding Begins Mermaid Boy vs. SpongeBob LongPants-Man! to the Past TV Is Go! VI: The Motion Picture Returns: A clip show of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episodes. *Goodbye Chumbalaya?: Plankton manufactures frozen Chumbalaya. *MemeBob RagePants: SpongeBob does stupid impressions of old memes from 2008. *Fiasco II: Fiasco burns paintings in an art museum for eleven straight minutes. Category:Spongebob Category:Fake Episodes Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Madi Shinx